


Watch my back

by tokutalia



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokutalia/pseuds/tokutalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bakaleya (TV Drama)/Yankee sort of AU: Jounouchi Katsuya studies in a normal high school, ruled by chaos, fights, gangs of high school boys who find joy only when they see their opponent’s blood on their fists, basically your typical bad boys. However his sister Kawai Shizuka is a student in a private school right next to her brother’s, which used to be in the same state as Jounouchi’s, where she studies hard to become a nurse. Kaiba Seto is in the same class as Shizuka, a college preparatory class. The gangs from the neighbor school never miss the chance to bother “the nerds”, but who would’ve thought of rivals? Both schools have their top, their protectors and best fighters. It turns out that Kaiba is actually the head of his school’s top gang, but has never been seen in a fight before. Meanwhile Jounouchi is the right-hand man of Hirutani, who is the head of their school. What could actually go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch my back

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first puppyshipping fanfic, I hope you like it. I've got so many AUs for these two, but sadly I have no time or confidence to write them. I hope I didn't ruin the characters ;_;

Friday. Classes were already over, crowds of young men in dark school uniform started leaving the the building called “school”, even though ninety-nine percent of them didn’t even open their books or were aware they actually exist. Half of the students were on their way to home, the other half decided to have a smoke first, still having the opportunity before meeting their families. The toxic flew around their figures, messy hair, tired expressions or even worse - wounded. Instead of entering classes, half of the teenagers spend their time fighting, tearing each other up and living their life on the edge. Even their parents were used to it.

It was a typical day for Jounouchi Katsuya. Today he promised his younger sister Shizuka to pick her from her school, which was next to his. They had some plans for the rest of the day before sending the girl home and going back to.. that crappy apartment, in which the rulers were the smell of alcohol and misery. True, the student was pretty used to it, but there was something that Shizuka was giving him every time they meet. Light, hope, peace? Something connected with those angelic words, words that weren’t part of Jounouchi’s everyday life. Her calm and sweet voice definitely made him forget about his current state, being a right-hand man of Hirutani, the head of the top gang in his school. Of course, there were actual good sides of that opportunity, gaining respect from the first years and fear of getting in the way, having the chance to meet their rivals face to face, not just hear rumours about it.

The blond student waited next to the school gates, leaned and being all cool and quiet. Meanwhile the few murmurs about him coming from the girls and boys walking off didn’t bother him at all. _‘Why would a guy like him be here?’ ‘He looks strange.’ ‘Should we report him?’ ‘He caused no harm.. for now.’_ The same old words from those who don’t know him as a person, only as a ‘bad boy’, an enemy, a fighter, a young rebel with no future.

Everything seemed to be perfect not until a little group of people around Jounouchi’s age moved towards him, the leader of the gang stepping right in front of the teenager, definitely waiting for him to notice them already. No answer, he kept starting at his phone, all careless and proud. Jounouchi wasn't going to start a fight in front of his dear sister's school, never, but those guys started to annoy him with every little second, with their presence and scent. He knew they won’t leave so easily, it was a common thing in thugs, so a short and simple question would be enough.

“What do you want?”

The leader of the small gang kept his eyes on the slightly smaller student, visage so dangerous and horrific. His gruff voice wasn’t something new to Jounouchi, half of the boys from other schools were just like Hirutani, finally passed the exam called ‘puberty’, yet the only one they will ever pass.

“Where is Hirutani? We have some unfinished business with him.” Explanation was enough for the brown-eyed boy. His fingers typed a fast message to Shizuka that he is little busy and will call her as soon as he’s done. Once he pocketed the device, those stoic eyes met the unknown ones, not exchanging a glare, no, that was for later. The whole group seemed to be ready for what they’ve been waiting for. The whole attention was brought to Jounouchi, yet look at him, not a single shiver, just standing there with all his courage and pride.

A laughter, followed by a clear answer. “If you’ve got somethin’ to do with him, I’d gladly take his place. Hirutani doesn’t have time to mess with guys like you. Nobody messes with our school.” He pushed the leader away and walked towards the road with hands in his pockets. He stopped for a second just to look at the gang and tilted his head a bit once he heard the leader speaking.

“Fine, you’ll be as easy as the others, meet us there!” The student pointed at the abandoned building, again, in the school’s area. Great, he definitely needed to explain to Shizuka what happened to him.

As soon as the group left, Jounouchi decided to visit the local shop to buy himself something to drink before the whole play that is going to reach Hirutani’s ears after few hours. The good thing is that those guys weren’t people of the the neighbor school, otherwise it could get.. really bad.

✦ ✦ ✦ ✦ ✦ ✦ ✦ ✦

Punch after punch, fist after first, wounds so new, feeling out of breath, anger, chaos. These were the only words a man could use to describe the following view: the same gang from before, third-years, against onesingle young man, who seemed to still find the needed strength to stand on his both feet, ready to attack. The battle began, Jounouchi definitely looked forward kicking some asses before the graduation, all alone. True, it wasn’t fair, but when was the last time life was fair with him? After all he was the second best fighter in his school, that had to be shown, his enemies needed to know that only from the taste of his knuckles.

True, Jounouchi was strong both mentally and physically, had the energy of a whole gang and the needed speed, but he was still a human being, he had his own  limit. The student kept dodging some of the attacks, his fists and kicks didn’t stay calm, there was no going back. No matter the sudden recovery of the other guys and their fast reflexes, Jounouchi kept fighting. One of the gang’s boys sneaked quietly behind him, holding a long tube, ready to aim it at the blond’s head. Jounouchi noticed that once he looked at the guy out of the corner of his eye, his mind screamed at him to dodge it, but his whole anatomy didn’t react. It froze, it didn’t function. Fortunately for him, an unexpected object was thrown right at the head of the attacker, which brought him down immediately. The whole gang of furious high school boys, surrounding Hirutani’s right-hand man, threw their glares at the source like hungry curs.

“That’s.. Kaiba Seto!” One of them exclaimed loudly.

Who would’ve thought that Shizuka’s classmate and the head of his school’s top gang would actually come here, stop the fight and use his book as a weapon. Jounouchi has heard of this mysterious guy few times from Hirutani, knew that one single rumor that when he was still a first year he accept a fight against a group of 30 and successfully defeated them. He came from a rich family, was all beauty and grace, every girl, no, every person’s dream. Jounouchi paid more attention to the rumor than appearance. And those blue eyes. Damn. The rumors were actually true. They seemed so unique, calm.. for a moment. Once Kaiba analyzed the whole situation, something so little and almost unnoticeable changed in his expression. Was it disappointment? Or maybe annoyance? Jounouchi couldn’t figure it out.  But he knew that once the young man ‘welcomed’ few of the boys with his suitcase, it was going to get better. Jounouchi felt how his energy came back to his fists, he focused all of it in his hands and feet and finally comes back in the battle. The student made sure to punch every single guy who decided to be in his way. What caught everyone’s attention was the sound between Kaiba and the leader. Clearly he managed to catch the brown-haired teen off guard and thrusted his fist into Kaiba’s face, which made him spit a little blood. Within seconds the enemy barely found the strength to get up from the cold ground, writhing in pain.

“Who told you it is allowed to fight within the confines of school? You better get out or else.”

Jounouchi joined his so called potential rival and that’s what the gang was waiting for. They surrounded both of them just like hungry animals ready to attack and murder the prey. Such a simple and stupid tactic, probably the baby steps of how to be a thug, yet affective. Kaiba definitely didn’t like this same tactic but once he felt Jounouchi’s back on his, it made him leave a short, sharp sight and take a look around himself. There was no way to run, they had to defeat them with their bare hands.

“I know who you are. For now just watch my back.”

These words made Jounouchi laugh out loud, his smile finally showed itself, this whole moment definitely amused the blond student. The whole ‘legend’ telling that every yankee had one single fight alongside his rival or enemy sure wasn’t a lie. His bright face  was finally replaced by a mischievous, dangerous visage. Kaiba saw it out of the corner of his eye, but at the same time met that face. Eye contact. This gave him the needed trust, he could easily kick some butts, knowing that this unknown person will watch his back.

This whole atmosphere filled Jounouchi with positive emotions, energy, strength and strange joy. To fight shoulder to shoulder, back to back with this person, who was a total stranger, yet they had something in common, probably, maybe it was only the fighting part. It might be some sort of a taboo for Hirutani to actually get know your rival, who knows, but Jounouchi looked forward meeting this Kaiba Seto guy again.

“Sure thing, you better not leave me out of nowhere!”


End file.
